A new love for Ino Yamanaka!
by Shina com
Summary: I hope you like my fic, it is in Portuguese, a Brazilian more because I put it in English to know what you think? I receive many reviwes.And yet I see many couples fics of several strange as this!


Naruto is not me, because if I would have married and belonged matada and many of them having started with Ino, Gaara, Rock Lee, Neji, Hinata, Sasuke, itachi, the Shikamaru and Tobi.

Naruto (Sasuke and this would have suffered much in my hand):

Thought: **hi, hello, anybody there?**

Speech: blah, blah.

Thoughts casting: Life is full of illusions, but they also could not live in calm to our hearts (this is my sentence).

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The rain falls made Konoha in an avalanche, but still not enough to destroy everything that pasce there also inspires some, the motivation was trying to appease hearts and other less valuable, like a young blonde who ran the rain, it does not I knew you were going, but not with the download that had flowed in the way desperate to escape from the sadness of your heart and give you something that would go to his head was lonely, she was the beautiful Ino, who ran to escape from the sadness and of rain that wet, but not cleaning his heart:

Ino: **Why? Because it seems that only my heart will not be completed as the others? She asked without stopping and without getting the answer**

Sometimes I ask myself, why the world is against me?

What did I do to make it happen, "Because I wanted was to have a baby.  
But just got pain!

Ino remember their friends while running in the rain, until he decides to stop near a shop, waiting for the rain to spend a little while and reflect on his heart:

Ino: **All my friends have already made choices and I do not, for example, Hinata finally found to Naruto and revealed his feelings, even knowing that it could take a great **

**outside or be overlooked, and Tenten she is happy because it will complete some three months of dating with Neji ... For a bit of thinking and begin to look at the rain.  
The pain of my heart I got a present! **

Called loneliness! 

I wanted to return this gift,

But when I see one, I receive.

Ino back to reflect: **the baka of Shikamaru, who say this is the date the Temari, two months ago and just take dating, Sasuke and I ask myself what I really felt for him, is that it was passion or obsession, because was and I remember the message that I was happy that Sakura had gained from me, something she has never won it! From me, I never thought I would lose it for ever, never the truth, and the worst I remember a phrase Assume that I once heard of, he told me as well ...**

**

* * *

**

****Flashback ****

Ino was in the restaurant, eating with friends, but not shut up more and decides to stay there.

Take look at Ino as she was leaving

Asuma: Coming Ino? Look for the smiling girl

Ino: Yes Asuma-sensei, is nothing here that make me smile, says the girl and dismayed.

Asuma a smile back and decides to say something important before it comes out:

Asuma: Ino you know very well what can anyone want!

Ino, Asuma only look back to his face that was full of tears, and if she could not move more than where you were.

Then I could see

What is the solitude

I feel it, a macabre-eyed monster.

E, frozen feet,

Like an iceberg melt without power is here!

This is depressing my people

I advise that when you receive this gift

If you can, play in the deepest abyss without end.

Why then is not not stop crying!

Ino: Why not Asuma-sensei, why ... No? Says crying.

Asuma: If I knew all the answers Clearly I would have chosen the new Hokage.

Ino was already out, but it ends before Asuma to say and closes with a sentence:

Asuma: Sometimes our love not we have chosen, but we choose!

* * *

****End of Flashback ****

The rain passed, and the sun shine again as ever in Konoha, and a boy of glues green eyebrows and big passes, a beautiful shop and even acknowledges that a beautiful girl in light blue clothing, and its beautiful and long blond hair.

Ino was well seated in the shade in the corner with his head between his legs and with his arms crossed over, until you feel something ... I mean someone you call:

Kid: Ino, Ino, INO! Screamed that she looked up, and dry eyes.

Ino: Han?, Rock Lee, what are you doing here? Says-looking eyes of the boy

Lee: I was looking for you, you know it is dangerous to go out so far is a rain, "You could have caught a cold - says smiling at her.

Ino is colored, and smile back at him.:

Ino: But how did you know that I was here?

Lee: The Asuma told me, and I am looking for you from the restaurant, says making the possession Nice Guy.

Ino laugh a little and stained

Ino: Well now you found me! Smile happiest and standing this time.

I heard something new. 

Came to my heart and destroyed

That beast loneliness was the arrival of a new

I love this time came to be e. ..

None of loneliness or baka

Pain will withdraw my new love ...

Lee cora a bit and says:

Lee: Well, you ... t want to take ice-c-me ...? Super rubro.

Ino: Yes, but you'll have to catch me first! Sai-running and laughing.

Lee: You can bet that I will win! Sai running back and smiling more than ever!

Love is unpredictable 

It is indecipherable

But when possessed

nobody

Would it be ...

Unveiled ...

* * *

END ... IS ??????

GOOD PEOPLE This is my first FIC of NARUTO, AND THE COUPLE INOXLEE a couple that is admittedly strange, but I do not play rock, forming an author happy and tell me what they found? Hated, loved, it was baby, beast, I want to destroy the face of the earth, please leave reviews (and last option, please disregards ta?).

Bjs and to dedicate this fic: My best friend Mia Sabazuke, Shinobi my best friend, my mom and dad, my brother Teteu Rock.

Ja nee!


End file.
